Yubikiri
by adorathao
Summary: Do wishes really come true, and what if it's too hard to bring that wish on through? IchigoxKagome


This song was written to the fact that I actually heard this really interesting song called Houki Boshi, I think it was the third ending theme to the Bleach anime. I'm so addicted to it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, sadly enough, but the plot is mine alone.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!

Looking up at the night sky alone, I saw a comet

Though it appeared and vanished in a second

When I think of you, my chest begins to hurt

I want to see you right now, but I can't fly through the sky

If perchance I could have become a comet

I would go flying through the sky

No matter what kind of tomorrow comes, this thought is strong

So my comet is unbreakable

Kagome sighed audibly as she watched the sky from the slope near the village. It had been a long day but they had luckily managed to find two jewel shards, unfortunately this had been their only lucky day in ages. Tapping impatient fingers on her knees, she watched in rapt attention as a sudden shooting star swept across the sky, leaving a flash of a trail behind it. Closing her eyes, she wished as quickly as she could, but by the time the first wish was over, the star had disappeared, leaving the sky uninterrupted.

She sighed once again, it was impossible. Comets disappeared too quickly to wish three times on it. Sango looked at her knowingly, as if she knew what her wish was. Kagome felt herself twitch with irritation, everyone still expected her to be in love with Inuyasha. But nope, she had her own guy, she had had him for a while.

Blinking back sudden tears she watched the sky. If only she could become a comet, she thought, and then she'd be with him again. Refusing to let the tears leak out, she closed her eyes. If only she could see him, if only he didn't have to be gone she was home. If only….

Luckily, no one besides her mother, Souta, Gramps, and a few friends knew about him and her. He was to sole reason, or one of the sole reasons, she insisted on going home so often. His dad said he came home every five or ten if the situation was bad, though she didn't quite understand that part, she tried her best to get home in only a few days time.

Groaning in annoyance she leaned back before opening her eyes.

_Ichigo… you jerk, I miss you._

As I was complaining about how hateful the rain was

Even now I still remember what you said

How, after the rain, the night sky is beautifully filled with stars

Thinking of that, I could even come to like the rain

If perchance I could have become a comet

I would always spill my overflowing light

As you look at the night sky when you're sad

I want to sparkle more so that you will smile

It had been nine months, nine months since Naraku had been vanquished and her life returned back to normal, or almost. They had moved back to Karakura after being away for longer than they were supposed to. They had been meaning to move back to Karakura earlier, but the jewel had kept them from coming back home. Kagome moved her umbrella as the rain finally stopped. She hadn't always loved being out in front of the rain, until he said that, then she pretty much had worshiped it.

_Kagome scowled up at the grey sky that clouded her view of the stars. She had finally gotten home on time to stargaze with Ichigo, but the annoying sky had chosen to rain! "Man, the sky just loves to torture me…" she had growled._

_Ichigo smiled at her as the clouds finally began to part. Ignoring her scowl, he patted her head gently as the watched the clouds part, revealing a small patch of clear sky for them to gave at. And boy did the stars shine! She gasped as Ichigo finally spoke up._

_"The rain's not so bad, afterwards the sky's clearer, and the stars shine even more beautifully." He glanced over at her awed face, "Though, not only do the stars up there shine, the ones down here do too." Kagome looked at him in amazement. His ears were burning red and his skin was tinted pink. Ichigo wasn't the mushy type, but wow, that was…unexpected. Blushingly, she looked back up at the sky as she leaned on him._

She smiled happily as she stared up at the now clear shining sky. She may not be able to shine very brightly all the time, or be able to cross the sky to him, but she wanted him to not be sad when he looked at her, she wanted to continue sparkling, so he could smile just as brightly. So Kagome had told herself, to continue spilling her light out for him, even if he couldn't shine.

You are always fighting something by yourself

Being by your side is all I can do

If perchance I could have become a comet

I would go flying through the sky, surely

I would definitely reach you, with this single moment of light

Lighting up your present and passing through the sky

If I could have become a comet

I would surely stay by your side, at any time

Kagome whistled to herself merrily. It had been two years since she had found out what Ichigo's 'work' actually was. It had surprised her at first, but she had grown used to the idea of her boyfriend being some kind of… shinigami. At times the fact kind of threw her off, but it didn't bother her much. After two long weeks, he was supposed to return today, that was, if nothing big popped up again.

What really did was that he never talked to her about being hurt. He was always fighting by himself, or with Uruyu or Rukia, but he had become so adept at fighting Hollows that most of the jobs were solo. She, with her purifying powers, couldn't quite destroy Hollows. Drying off the last plate, she looked through the small kitchen window that was above the sink.

If only she could be a comet, then she'd either always be there with him, or she'd be able to give him a moment of happiness… But she'd always be by his side, even if he had to go to Soul Society, her star would always follow him, no matter what. The door to her apartment clacked close before the lock turned. Familiar light footsteps reached her ears. Laughing, she launched herself at Ichigo who had already braced himself for the impact. Kagome crashed into his chest as she stood up to peck him quickly on the lips. He had finally come back home.

"Miss me much?"

"Only a little bit," Ichigo smiled down at Kagome who pouted. Bending down he kissed her on the lips softly before she stooped pouting and kissed back.

"Well, I missed you, a lot." Kagome broke into a smile as she pulled back, "Welcome home."

_Even if I can't always be of help, I'll always be by your side…my Ichigo._

~!~!~~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Well, what do you think? Please review! I got addicted to the lyrics and just couldn't help myself!Sorry that I haven't written anything in a very long time, a very very long time…. About three month's worth.

INFO

In Japan you have to wish the same wish three times before the comet disappears, I tried it, and it's darn near impossible.

Yes, they do go to college in this fic, it's just that I don't find the need to write about college at night.

And last of all, I am going to update Love Slave for readers, even though I swore it would only be one chapter long.

-Tsuki no Tennyo


End file.
